Daren Dochterman
| Place of birth = New York City, New York | Date of death = | Place of death = | Awards for Trek = | Roles = Production Illustrator, Visual Effects Supervisor }} Daren Ross Dochterman is an American artist and illustrator for Hollywood films. He was a production illustrator on , the pilot episode for Star Trek: Voyager. Later, he was the visual effects supervisor involved in the making of the director's edition of . He was recommended for the position by producer David C. Fein. Dochterman and Fein (as well as restoration supervisor Michael Matessino) won the Video Premiere Award for their work on this project. Docthterman also designed the main title sequence for the popular fan-made internet series Star Trek: New Voyages, developed by and starring James Cawley. In addition, Dochterman's digital illustrations have been featured in the two of the "Star Trek: Ships of the Line" calendars published by Pocket Books. Life and career Dochterman was raised in New York City, New York, and spent his teenage years in Chicago, Illinois. He attended the University of Southern California from 1985 through 1987, leaving after being repeatedly rejected by the university's prestigious School of Cinema-Television. He then worked independently as a model builder, prop maker, and graphic artist for about a year before landing his first Hollywood job, working as the Assistant to the Art department on 's 1989 science fiction film, The Abyss. Dochterman even appeared in the film as a new reporter; TNG guest star Ken Jenkins also had a role. Dochterman next worked as an assistant to production designer Leslie Dilley on 1990's The Exorcist III, starring Brad Dourif. His first project as a professional illustrator was the 1991 film Guilty by Suspicion, which featured Voyager star Roxann Dawson and TNG guest star Robin Gammell. Since then, he has worked as a production illustrator on such films as Sleepless in Seattle (1993), Se7en (1997), Down Periscope (1998, starring Kelsey Grammer), My Favorite Martian (1999, starring Christopher Lloyd, Wallace Shawn, and Ray Walston), How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000), We Were Soldiers (2002), Clockstoppers (2002, directed by Jonathan Frakes), Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003), The Terminal (2004, featuring Jude Ciccolella and Zoe Saldana), Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005), X-Men: The Last Stand (2006, starring Kelsey Grammer, Famke Janssen, and Patrick Stewart), and Get Smart (2008, starring Dwayne Johnson). He was also an illustrator on the pilot for the cult science fiction series Earth 2, starring Clancy Brown. In addition, Dochterman was a storyboard or effects storyboard artist on films such as Beverly Hills Cop III (1994), For Better or Worse (1995, starring and directed by Jason Alexander), Nixon (1995, featuring Robert Beltran, bill Bolender, Richard Fancy, Tony Plana, Saul Rubinek, and Paul Sorvino), Multiplicity (1996, featuring Ann Cusack, John de Lancie, and Harris Yulin), The Nutty Professor (1996), Courage Under Fire (1996), Flubber (1997, featuring Clancy Brown and Wil Wheaton), and How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days (2003). His resume also includes visual effects illustrations for Addams Family Values (1993, starring Christopher Lloyd and Carel Struycken), property concept art on Casper and Outbreak (both 1995), and concept designs for The Chronicles of Riddick (2004). Most recently, Dochterman worked as a conceptual illustrator on the upcoming remakes for The Day the Earth Stood Still and Creature from the Black Lagoon. He was also a conceptual illustrator on the upcoming G.I. Joe film, starring Rachel Nichols. This latter project reunited Dochterman with veteran Star Trek concept designer John Eaves, who previously worked with Docherman on X-Men: The Last Stand and 2005's Sky High. Dochterman also collaborated with James Clyne on X-Men, as well as Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and 2006's Poseidon. External links * Betafive.com - official portfolio site * DarenDoc.com - official site * Category:Art department Category:Special and Visual effects staff Category:DVD Exclusive Award winners es:Daren Dochterman